The invention deals with a reaction chamber system that can be used for simultaneously processing a multitude of liquid, or liquid solutions of aggressive or hazardous samples.
Processing a multitude of samples simultaneously presents difficulties that have hitherto not been resolved satisfactorily.
Aggressive or hazardous samples are usually processed individually. Known systems such as vacuum centrifuges are disadvantageous, since they require special sample racks and are suited only for certain processing steps (e.g. drying).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,629 discloses a sample processing device containing sample containers in the form of microplates arranged in an open container that can be shaken by an independent drive arranged underneath the container. Due to the open arrangement of the samples, this device is not suitable for processing aggressive or hazardous samples.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,128 shows a sample conveying device with an integrated mixing function that is active during transportation. This device is not a reaction chamber system that would be suitable for processing the mentioned problematic samples.
The object of the invention is therefore to disclose a reaction chamber system that is capable of simultaneously processing a multitude of samples and of handling several processing steps automatically as required, for example, in combinatorial chemical synthesis.
According to the invention, this object is solved by a reaction chamber system of the type declared in the beginning, characterized by a closed reaction chamber with a platform movably arranged inside the chamber for receiving individual sample containers, and by a shaking drive, located outside the reaction chamber, for driving the platform by magnetic coupling. The reaction chamber is suitably resistant to the samples as well as to temperature and can be evacuated. Radiant heaters, preferably placed outside the reaction chamber, heat the samples. Additionally and preferably, means are provided for filling and emptying the sample containers during processing.